Drops of Jupiter
by Gossipsoundsgood
Summary: Sirius like Molly Prewitt. (At least I think that's her name.) I'm a bad author. But... I think this is my best one-shot. So plz read!


Okay so...I wanted to make a little, ok big one-shot with the marauders because, um... I'm totes falling for Sirius Black. Loyalty is really hot to me, one of the reasons I also like Ronald Weasley and the Weasley twins (that and I'm a sucker for red heads with blue/green eyes), and why I'm wishing as we speak that Severus Snape was real. (If he didn't have the hots for Lily tho.)

But enough about me... ENJOY!

O.o.O

POV; Sirius (siriusly, that was sooo obvious.)

My crush of the week this week was Molly Scott. Seventh year, ginger hair, brown eyes, and not exactly the top of her year, but she's pretty smart. I'm asking her to this 'end of the school year' ball my parents are throwing for Regulus' first year at Hogwarts. I guess I didn't have one because I was sorted into Griffiondor. I really don't care. It's they're loss they don't like me.

James is still trying to get Lily to go to Hogsmeade. He's been working on it since second year,(even though we couldn't go to Hogsmeade), and if I've calculated correctly, he's asked her two-hundred fifty-three times in the last year, not counting the two and a half summer months he's been planning new ways to ask her. Instead, during summer break he's sent her forty-three letters by owl asking her. I'm surprised she hasn't hexed him severely yet. Yes, he's been blasted with body-binding curses, stunning spells and even spells I'm not too familiar with but, he insists and she's never done anything worse than break his arm, and that was mostly his fault but, whatever.

As I'm walking down the corridor I spot a familiar head of sandy blond hair and I automatically yell,"Moony, over here! I have to teeeelllllllll you something." I stretch 'tell' out and make it really, really high pitched because I know his ears can't take it but, this is too tempting to resist. I love the face he makes when sounds make his ears hurt from his strong sense of hearing. He scrunches his face up like he just ate a lemon and he puts his hands over his face like that famous muggle painting I like, 'The Scream'. It's bloody hilarious to watch. But this time he didn't do it.

(Oh my gosh what happened to Remus!)

As it tuns out, that wasn't Remus, it was the girl my parents were making me marry when we turn of age, Apple Greengrass.(I knew that hair was familiar) She's annoying and a bit mad if you ask me. One day I'll act like a Griffiondor and tell my parents off, but for now, I think I can deal with making it appear we're dating when my parents get suspicious, just like the Slytherin bastards that live in my prison when I come over in the summer.

O.l.O

After dinner I spot Molly in the corridor by herself so I decide to take the risk and walk up to her. "Hey. What's up?" I ask in what I hope was nonchalance.

"Nothing, how are you?" She looks around as if she's waiting for something. I ask her if she's okay. She nods her head and looks at the floor. Really, she's looking at everything but me. This is really aggravating. I grab her hand and kiss it lightly, making her giggle like my crazy cousin, Bellatrix. I must have frowned because she stops immediately and looks as if she's about to cry.

"Are you sure your okay? You look really sad and I'm allergic to sadness unless it's about Lily Evans, then I welcome it because it's funny. I never pass up a opportunity to laugh at my best mate though." I said gently. Next, she leaned in my face, so I kinda wasn't complaining because I thought she was going to kiss me until she said six words that made my heart almost stop.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. Amos Diggory is the biggest jerk in the history of Hogwarts." She let out a frustrated sigh and sank down to the floor, crying silently. I put my arms around her in a comforting way and pulled her back up. I walked her to where the 'marauders', as we're called now, meet. It was next to the lake, behind the largest tree. In the spring, yellow wildflowers grow here, it's a really romantic setting if you ask me.(I'll probably never admit this to anyone but, I'm very much of a romance fluff.)

"Now, this is a better, quieter, more private place to tell me what happened. What happened?" I asked gently.

"As you may or may not know my birthday was three days ago. I was excited because I finally became of age. Everyone knew and congratulated me about it."

"Except Amos?" I guessed.

"Except Amos." Molly confirmed.

"But that doesn't explain why he dumped you."I replied. Did I not mention I'm also very pushy? Yeah, you should know that I'm pushy, fluffy, stubborn and bloody gorgeous if you ask me and maybe some of the girls in the whole school too.

"I guess he didn't like my reaction. I did overreact a little, I tend to do that sometimes. He said something about 'pressure' and broke up with me, just like that" she demonstrated by snapping her fingers quickly. I felt bad for her. Not pity bad but, the way he dumped her was... Wrong? I don't know. I really like Molly though. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Sirius, it's getting dark, would you mind walking me back to the common room, please?"

"Sure. The short way or the long way?"

"What do you mean? Isn't there only one way to Griffiondor tower?" Molly looked at my funny as if I was mad. I probably am.

Choosing to ignore her question, I grabbed her arm gently and lead her the normal way to Griffiondor tower. As we walked back, we chit-chatted about random things; James, Moony, her friends, the upcoming easter break, things like that. When we got to the common room I bid her good-night and sat next to Moony on the couch in front of the fireplace. The heat made me feel a bit better about my situation.

O.o.O

"Padfoot." James said the next morning.

"Excuse me?"

"Padfoot. You know the-" he paused making sure Moony was now where near us."the animagus idea we've been trying?"

"Oh. I remember. Thanks for reminding me of another thing I have to do before it's too late" I mumbled dejectedly.

"What's wrong, mate? You never look this sad, it's usually me when I'm stumped about how to convince Lily to do something with me." He sat staring at me as if trying to read my mind. I don't know how long he was looking at me but, Remus came in when James was about to say something. I was relived to have a distraction from this...thing that was going on.

"Hey, guys! Wha'cha talkin' bout?" Remus asked trying to sound American. It was kinda funny if you ask me. Remus looked... I can't describe it but he didn't happy when we laughed at him.

LololololololoL

*im the worst story teller ever but to save hours of writing and reading (and saying this is terrible, which it is), Sirius asks Molly, Molly says yes, they kiss at the ball thingy, and live happily ever after until they join the OotP and Molly meets Arthur, they get married on the spot, Sirius decides he didn't like anyone that way again and Lily got pregnant and James tried to name the baby 'actual proof I had sex with Lily Evans' and I, Gossipsoundsgood, totally laughed my butt off.*(if you don't get it, put that name into the Harry Potter titles just take out Harry Potter of course!)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
